memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections * Grathon Tolar -- self-nomination. I suppose I'm tempting fate by submitting an article covering a minor subect as this one is; but I feel it's wholly comprehensive of the subject matter. — THOR 19:52, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Andorian - complete and comprehensive. 'Nuff said. --Gvsualan 00:36, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I dont think there's anything more to be added. Ottens 08:49, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Bolian - complete and comprehensive. 'Nuff said. --Gvsualan 00:36, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Again, I dont think there's many more known about Bolians... 'Nuff said. Ottens 08:49, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) * "The Way of the Warrior" -- an episode with extremely large cranial ridges! (with pictures of all of the important Guest Stars) -- Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:40, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) **The references need to be expanded. Otherwise support. Tyrant 19:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant **'Support.' Very well written and detailed summary (on probably my favourite DS9 episode) with good background information. References can be improved later on.--Scimitar 20:33, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) **'Support.' An excellent article for an excellent episode. -- Rebelstrike2005 08:58, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) * "Relics" -- self-nomination, I know that I wrote the bulk of this article but I think that it deserves some recognition. It covers pretty much all of the points from the episode and has some good background information with pictures fitting the episode. --Scimitar 20:09, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. The inclusion of a link to the actual theory behind the Dyson Sphere, and various inconsistancies pointed out make this article better than others. zsingaya 11:20, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. Good background information, nitpicks and quotes. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 03:01, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Ambassador class -- I looked this over and it seems to include everything that is known in canon, as well as some useful background information, on this important starship class. I am a newbie, however, so I may not understand the nominations criteria completely. Orporg ** Although it includes everything we know about the Ambassador, I'm not sure it should be featured... Ottens 08:37, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support, an exhaustive article on all that is rightly known about the Ambassador class. Well written, and duly comprehensive: not sure why it shouldn't be featured. — THOR 19:33, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. I know I'm flogging a dead horse but I don't see why this article shouldn't be featured either as it exhausts all knowledge on the class.--Scimitar 20:33, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. --Brad Rousse 20:51, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Nominations with objections * Seven of Nine -- Although I started this article, I think it has been vastly improved by a large group effort, so I'm nominating it (once again) for Featured Article status. Alex Peckover 07:32, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. I see no reason for objection. Its a very good article, extended write-up on history and relationships... Good work! Ottens 08:37, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. Agreed, a very exhaustive article. --Brad Rousse 18:01, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Reject. I agree that this article is exhaustive, but, in my opinion, it is perhaps too long. There are sections, for example the part about her family, that could be moved to a different page. It would take alot of sifting to find out what you'd wanted to find when you arrive at this page. zsingaya 11:41, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *** The article only reflects the extensive development the character received. The article is no longer than some of the other featured articles on this site. Alex Peckover 11:51, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *** Check out the Galaxy class article when you think the Seven of Nine page is too long... Anyhow, I think that how long a page is shouldn't matter for it to be featured or long. Especially being "too long" is not a valid reason for objection! Ottens 11:53, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *** This is only my opinion, and I believe that my opinion is as valid as anyone elses, but there are clear differences between the Galaxy class page and the Seven of Nine page. The Galaxy class page, in my opinion, is much more structured and better layed out, with pictures breaking up the text to make it easier to read. Not only do the pictures add structure, they also add further dimensions to the article that I don't believe the Seven of Nine article has. zsingaya 12:06, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. Well written and detailed. I do not believe that length (or lack of it) should be a characteristic that determines worthiness for featured status. My criteria are completeness and quality of the writing. -- Balok 12:56, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support; I included images which, while not wholly necessary, makes the latter half of the article seem a lot less stark. — THOR 14:43, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) **'Support'; With THOR's pictures, I think the article is much better. Pictures really do make a lot of difference! zsingaya 13:40, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT)